


Victory (End of Mission)

by CJaneway



Series: Milky Things [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Frotting, Fucking with clothes on, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Praise Kink, humping, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo come home from a mission and Jesse drops into little space and wants to drink daddy's milk and rub one out, but daddy Hanzo has to be responsible and finish some reports for Winston.As always: READ THE TAGS. Thank you.





	Victory (End of Mission)

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be finished with this series it seems. I'm not mad.
> 
> Edit: I saw I wrote rapport, and not report. Fixed.

«Daddy? » was the word that disturbed Hanzo while he was trying to complete his rapport. He’d also written up Jesse’s report because they were thick as thieves throughout the entire last mission, and Jesse had fallen deep into little space the second they hit home ground, so Hanzo stuck it out and wrote up both their reports because Winston was breathing down their necks. Jesse’s behavior was probably a reaction to the back-to-back missions that had gone on for the past two weeks; the entire base was in a frazzle, even Mei was starting to lose her cool, both literally and figuratively. Hanzo had even had to resort to a set of modified Willow breast pumps held in place by a training bra as he and Jesse were sometimes on different missions and his pecs ached violently when they were full.   

“Yes, Jesse?” Hanzo answered absentmindedly, as he tried his best to recall exactly how he’d gone from his sniper’s perch down to help Jesse with the stragglers – apparently Talon soldiers moved in a lot quicker than they moved out. It was tiring to bullshit his way though two reports back to back, but Hanzo’s heart melted completely when Jesse walked into their quarters, shed his armor and clothing in a heap, and walked, stark naked, over to their bed, where his favorite stuffed animal and blankie lay waiting.

“I’m hungry, daddy!” His voice was muffled by his stuffed toy, named Chubby, a big sand colored teddy bear Hanzo had gotten as his first, official daddy-to-little gift. It had a mix of stuffing and beads and covered almost the entirety of Jesse’s torso, even if his baby boy was a 6.1’’ hairy bear all by himself. It had even started to get a bit worn, which Hanzo thought was delightful, even if he had to wash it sometimes and watch Jesse not-so-patiently wait until the bear dried up.  

“Daddy will be right with you,” Hanzo sighed, “I just need to finish this last little bit of work.” He hated putting work before play, which was a complete attitude change from before he and Jesse had started dating and living together.

“But daddy-y-y!” Jesse whined pitifully. Hanzo could hear him roll over in their bed, the soft sounds of fabrics shifting and Chubby’s stuffing crinkling wore down Hanzo’s willpower considerably. It sounded so comfortable, and to be honest, the archer wanted nothing more than cuddling with his little right now. Plus, his pecs were aching, and he needed them emptied, so there really was no reason for Hanzo to deny his baby boy, the archer convinced himself. He got up from the desk he was seated at and picked up the pad.

“You can eat, baby, but I need to write down this last bit, so daddy needs an arm free, agreed?” He bargained with his adorable baby boy, who had despondently flopped across the entire mattress. Jesse looked up from where he’d nuzzled into Chubby’s fuzzy stomach and grinned.

“Ok, daddy!” He replied. Recently he’d started developing more of a “baby-voice” whenever he dropped into little space, it was softer and thicker than his usual timbre, and the very appearance of it told Hanzo exactly how deep his little boy had gone, and it made the archer shiver; the level of trust Jesse had placed in him to be a good daddy when he needed comfort and watching after was staggering. He placed the pad back down and took his T-shirt off, and the no-line sports bra he’d invested in. He looked down and saw that his nipples, which were always hard at this point, almost looked ready to burst. Hanzo moved over to the bed and reveled in his freedom; it was almost weird how much he silently empathized with the women on the team when they complained about bras these days. Of course, none of them knew he was wearing one, as Jesse was dead scared of anyone outside of Hanzo and, by accident, Angela, finding out he was a little.

“Ok, but before you eat we need to put you in some nappies.” Hanzo said in a warm voice, his own timbre dropped and softened as well, in response to how absolutely loved and trusted little Jesse made him feel.

“Bu- I don’ wan nappies!” Jesse huffed, as he shoved his face back into Chubby’s stomach. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile as he watched Jesse’s unruly hair flop around as he nuzzled Chubby.

“You get so leaky when daddy feeds you, you might need one.” Hanzo cajoled gently, as he picked up his pad and moved towards the bed. Made some more disgruntled noises into his teddy bear as Hanzo neared. The archer put the pad on the bedtable and reached under the bed for one of the diaper packets and pulled one out. He also placed a comforting hand on Jesse’s neck and rubbed, which made his little settle down some.

“We have the ones with cowboy hats on them,” Hanzo said in a sing-song voice as he held the diaper up for Jesse to see. “I know you like them.” Jesse tried to huff and puff, but it came out as a small giggle, which made Hanzo’s smile stretch even wider. Hanzo had never allowed himself to be so open before and being allowed to care for his little like this brought out a feeling he never thought he’d experience; contentment.

“Yeeaaa…” Jesse forced out with a shy smile on his lips. Hanzo murmured a quick thank you and kissed Jesse on the top of his head. Ideally, Hanzo realized, they should have both showered and changed the sheets, but that could wait now – he was probably going to help his little boy mess them up anyway, and then they’d both need a shower.

“All right, then, roll over on your back and give me your feet.” Hanzo instructed gently. Jesse, who always _tried_ to be a good boy for daddy, flopped over on his back, taking Chubby with him, and stuck both his feet in his daddy’s face. Hanzo was torn between a frown and a smile; Jesse was definitely cute when he was like this, but he also needed a shower.  

“Done!” Jesse crowed in an accomplished voice. He was butt naked and he looked absolutely at ease with his teddy tucked into the corner of his arm. Hanzo huffed and grabbed both of Jesse’s ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed, Hanzo then started folding out the diaper and flipped up the leg cuffs.

“Lift up your butt, little one.” He beseeched, because he was still tired from the mission and he didn’t feel like struggling to lift Jesse’s bottom half like he usually did. He quickly slid the opened diaper under Jesse, who flopped down immediately after, and fastened the tab sets after he tucked in the sides.

“Done?” Jesse asked, as he shifted Chubby to lay across his chest.

“Done.” Hanzo confirmed with a soft smile. He then helped Jesse maneuver further back into the bed and laid down beside his boy and grabbed the tablet. Chubby ended up slung half way across Hanzo’s chest as Jesse cuddled up to his left side and latched on. The relief was immediate – Jesse had nursing down to an art form at this point. Both daddy and little groaned as the first streams of milk spurted into Jesse’s mouth, and Hanzo couldn’t help but thread a hand through Jesses hair as his little boy got to work. The archer balanced the pad on Cubby, who probably wouldn’t be moving until Jesse was finished with the left pec, or until Hanzo got sore. There were a few more hours to account for between what he had written down and reaching the drop-ship. ¨

Hanzo noticed that his writing got noticeably more stilted and less descriptive. It had everything to do with the soft contented noises Jesse was making between mouthfuls of milk; Hanzo wanted to give Jesse all his attention and watching as Jesse nursed always made him feel so loved and needed, that it was almost a crime to write a report at a time like this. The problem was that after they were done Hanzo would probably be tired enough to drop right off, especially after showering and chancing the sheets, so putting it off wasn’t an option, unless they wanted Winston breaking down the door, which would probably mortify both Jesse and the scientist. Hanzo wouldn’t have minded, he felt so good being Jesse’s daddy that he would shout it from the roof tops if he could, but only with Jesse’s permission.

Finally Hanzo managed to tap out the last details, and without even bothering to give it a once over, he sent the rapport, slammed the pad cover onto the screen, tossed it onto the bedtable and wound both his hands into Jesse’s hair, fully intent on indulging his little baby boy.

“Daddy’s done writing now.” He said, which made Jesse’s gaze flick up and he made a pleased, but muffled sound as he shuffled closer to Hanzo, parts of Chubby getting caught between the two of them as Jesse wrapped an arm around daddy’s waist.

“You really were hungry, weren’t you?” Hanzo murmured as he brushed a few strands of hair away from Jesses face and flicked a few drops of milk from his beard. Jesse hummed and sucked harder, which was absolute bliss, but it did bring attention to Hanzo’s right pec, which was still straining, with a few milky droplets clinging to his nipple – he’s started to leak.

“You want to switch, baby boy? It seems daddy is getting a little leaky too.” Hanzo gently disengaged Jesse from his feasting and directed his attention towards the bursting breast. Without a verbal answer, Jesse, with some awkward movement and a knee close to where knees should never be, managed to shift around to Hanzo’s other side and latched on immediately, prompting a drawn-out groan of relief from Hanzo. He immediately moved to support Jesse’s head, as his little seemed to go a little limp in his arms, and Hanzo wanted him to be comfortable. The pressure lessened with each suck, and both daddy and little rejoiced in the feeling of comfort nursing produced.

“Such a good little boy” Hanzo cooed as he kept running his fingers through Jesse’s hair, and wiped some milk away from the corner of his mouth. Jesse, who always became a little non-verbal during feeding time, just made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and nuzzled the pec he was nursing from.

Hanzo almost laughed when Jesse started pushing his diaper clad erection into his daddy’s thigh; if his baby boy wasn’t leaking in one way, he was sure to leak in another. Jesse usually had two modes when nursing; a wet diaper mess or a horny little blighter. It seemed it was a horny blighter day.

“You want to get off, Jesse?” Hanzo asked as Jesse hummed. His baby boy tried to nod but refused to disengage from his nipple enough to do so properly, he did, however give a hard thrust against Hanzo’s thigh, which was Jesse’s non-verbal cue for wanting a little fun with his food. Hanzo sighed and felt bone tired, but he also didn’t want to leave his little boy hanging.

“You want to get on top of Daddy and rub your nappy?” Hanzo asked, because having baby Jesse slotted between his thighs and humping while he nursed was never a bad idea – his baby boy could empty him out in several places that way.  Jesse shifted again, over Hanzo’s left leg, without missing a single drop of milk, and arched his back so he could continue suckling, yet slot his diapered crotch against Hanzo’s sweatpants covered one. The archer was shorter than Jesse, but his tall baby boy had done this a few times and had most certainly developed a technique that allowed for suckling and getting off at the same time – he wasted no time in getting to it. The room was filled with the crinkling of Jesse’s diaper, as well as the wet slurping sounds that usually came with nursing, intermingled with Hanzo’s low stream of verbal encouragement; praising Jesse, telling him how good of a boy he was, how good he was being for daddy, and Jesse soaked it all up.

It was a slow build, but soon both Hanzo and Jesse were fully hard, and the heat generated from Jesse’s diaper felt heavenly, and the thickly padded material pressed down on Hanzo’s cock, and he could feel Jesse’s similar state through it.

“Yes, that is a good boy, empty daddy,” Hanzo crooned as Jesse finished up on his right side and switched back to do the rest of the left pec, his littles hands were clutching at his skin, the callouses from many years of fighting were a stark contrast to how soft and pliant his baby boy was acting right now. Jesse popped off Hanzo’s nipple and whimpered.

“Gonna make sticky daddy!” He whined before he started nursing again, his thrusting gaining speed as the crinkle sound of the diaper almost drowned out the suckling sounds completely. Hanzo reached up and clutched Jesse’s head to his chest and swiveled his hips as well, feeling the thick diaper and how the padding dragged across his tented sweatpants.

“Make sticky, baby, daddy’s got you.” Hanzo ground out, a pleasant fuzz clouding in on his vision as he snuck closer and closer to the edge. The last stimulation he needed was when Jesse made a high pitched noise and called out for his daddy, desperately, and mashed his diaper against daddy’s cock, trembling and sweating – it sent Hanzo off too, who spilled inside his sweats and clutched at his good baby boy, whispering how fantastic Jesse was.

They collapsed into a heap, and Hanzo made the executive decision that having a little nap before a shower and sheet change hurt no one. Jesse hummed softly and grabbed Chubby before settling down on Hanzo’s chest. The archer reached over to his pad, used it to set an alarm, and hoped that it would be enough to wake them.


End file.
